Stag Storage
Skirmish mission played by Inu and Connor, alongside Hamed, Telu's father. Infiltration The streets are being patrolled by two Right Arm guards, who begin at the scene of the previous fight. A successful Listen check allows the players to hear that one of the guards is going stay here, whilst the other checks out the area. The guard needs to be snuck past or defeated without alerting his friend. The storage building itself is a large, two-story building, with a loading bay outside. As the players move towards the entrance, they can see a guard standing out front with a torch. Hamed asks the players what they should do - The front door will be open so that people can get their goods if they need to, but I doubt we'll be let in if we just talk to him. there is a back entrance, but it's through a narrow alley and we might need it for an escape route. Office Inside the office, a guard is hunched over a desk, looking at some papers. There's a window on the far side, and a small bird sits in a cage beside it. A Nature check can determine that the bird is a Pyra Sparrow, often used as a messenger bird. A high check tells the players that the bird is a lover of Valley Lilac petals. Lockbox Room This room looks much more industrial, with metal floors and rows and rows of miniature chests. It looks like it'd be used for storing hundreds of valuables, if not thousands. Every chest has a small number plate and four digit combination lock next to a keyhole. Room 1 The door to this room is locked, but there is a small board with a wad of paper clipped to it. Looking through them, they appear to be mostly receipts, payment confirmations, and the like. The room is apparently being rented by someone called Zixgeez Tempus. The room is fairly empty, though two crates at the back of the room have a palette on top of them. The crate on its own has slats to allow the contents air. It looks like some sort of plant matter. If the players touch the matter or break open it, it releases a poisonous gas. Room 2 The door to this room is locked, but the paper beside it is missing. This room has three slatted crates, with plant matter in each of them. The crates seem are hinged and have just a latch keeping them shut. The plants are Amanita Cap, BloodGrass, Spice Cornel, and Milkweed. Room 3 There is a soft glow coming from below the door of this room, and a high Listen check lets the players hear the sound of snoring. The room is full of books, from diaries to knowledge tomes. If the players make any noise, or take a book, the man is likely to wake up, shouting for the guards. Room 4 This room is open, but seems to just be full of piles of wood, presumably for fires. Searching the piles has a small chance to uncover some loot. Room 5 This room is locked, and the panel outside has just a single receipt on it. Unless you misread it, this room has been paid for for the next 62 years! Strangely, it has just a desk in it. The desk is completely empty if searched. Room 6 The room is double locked, with a heavy metal door that seems much more secure than the other rooms. The board next to this door is completely missing - it looks like it was taken off the wall forcefully. This looks like some kind of alchemist's chamber - a stone table and chair sits in the corner, with various pieces of equipment on it. Two locked cases sit on the far side of the room, various potion flasks and ingredients scattered around them. Back Door This is the back door that Hamed talks about.